


Lock & Load

by stylescoalition



Series: Can't Help Falling In Love [4]
Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming, Snowballing, Wall Sex, stuck in a stairwell?? MORE LIKE SEX IN A STAIRWELL AM I RIGHT GUYS?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylescoalition/pseuds/stylescoalition
Summary: Brett and Aleks have accidentally locked themselves in a stairwell during the PAX convention... or did they? What REALLY happened in that stairwell?





	Lock & Load

**Author's Note:**

> i saw aleks' tweet about being locked with brett in a stairwell and i was immediately INSPIRED
> 
> this isn't as long as my usual smut pieces and i do apologize for that but it's still a good read!

**** **September 1st, 2018**

 

There’s a rather simple explanation for how Brett and Aleks got stuck in this stairwell.

It all started when they went into the stairwell alone together for… well, what else do sexually active couples do when they’re alone?

 

Brett rolls his lips back with a moan when Aleks’ proceeds to jerk him off quicker and that noise is torn from his mouth when Aleks latches onto his neck. “Fuck, Aleks, I don’t-”

“S’fine,” Aleks mumbles, “nobody’s going to come. Besides us.”

Brett actually manages a chuckle at that but it suddenly shifts into another moan when Aleks sucks harder on his neck. “Shouldn’t we be doing this like… I dunno, somewhere with a bit more privacy?” He asks. “At least a bathroom stall.”

There’s a few moments where Aleks doesn’t say anything, he instead continues to focus his efforts on marking a hickey onto his boyfriend’s neck. When he’s satisfied with his work, he pulls his head away to press a chaste kiss to Brett’s lips and then he’s kissing at his chin, down the column of his throat, and over to the other side of his neck.

“This is more exciting,” Aleks tells him, “don’t you think so?”

He supposes there’s a bit of a thrill in the possibility of being caught fucking his boyfriend in the stairwell of PAX West. Just look over to the side and see a bunch of guys in Rick and Morty t-shirts staring with completely gaped mouths as they try to fathom the sight of Aleks with Brett’s cock shoved all the way up his ass - they came close once or twice but Brett is quick on his feet and saves them before anything completely risque gets out about them. In fact this time is progressing the same as the last.

Aleks will flirt with Brett. Brett will threaten to do something about it if Aleks doesn’t behave. Aleks will find a private place for them to retreat to. Brett will act like this is a bad idea. Aleks will convince him otherwise. Then Brett’s going to fuck the hell out of Aleks and Aleks will tease him afterwards for getting him to cave so they have two more steps to go. The chances of these steps happening according to plan? About... er, 95%. 80%.

 

As Aleks sucks on Brett’s neck, Brett brings his hands around to slide them under the waistband of Aleks’ jeans and boxers. One hand spreads apart his asscheek while the fingers of the other tease the crack, pressing against the rim of his hole whenever they move down far enough. A surge of pride sends through Brett when Aleks’ hand stills on his cock, an action that would make any other man annoyed but for Brett, it just lets him know that Aleks isn’t the one that holds all the power in this repeating scenario - it’s shared quite equally.

“You want something?” Brett asks, tilting his head as he looks down at Aleks. He raises an eyebrow and darts the tip of his tongue out to lick along his lips as he presses two fingers into Aleks’ loosened hole.

Aleks breathes in through his nose before he sucks harder on Brett’s skin and the moment Brett grunts his approval is the moment Aleks pulls off to admire the new hickey on this side - it’s not as prominent as the other, but it’ll work just as well. “You,” Aleks tells him, “what the fuck else would I want? _Daddy_ isn’t going to make me beg for it, isn’t it?” He asks with a pointed eyebrow.

_So close._

“Alright, I’ll give it up for that.” Brett pushes his fingers in all the way, crooking them at Aleks’ prostate for constant stimulation, and his mouth moves by Aleks’ ear. “You are _so_  lucky that daddy is a slut for being called that.” His eyebrows raise all the way at the loud moan that escapes Aleks’ lips and he can’t help the surprised chuckle that escapes his own. “Ooh, looks like you’re a slut too, especially for daddy’s fingers. But you probably want more, right?” Brett asks as he slides out the fingers all the way before he adds in a third. “So,” he roughly thrusts them inside all the way, “much”, another hard thrust, “more?” And another hard thrust until those fingers quickly move back and forth against Aleks’ prostate.

“Oh my god, fine, yes, _yes,_ I want your cock, Brett.” Aleks whines as he drops his head onto Brett’s shoulder, both of his hands reaching up to grasp at the collar of Brett’s shirt. “Just fuck me already, skip all the fucking foreplay and shit, dude.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know how this goes. Gotta come out as quickly as I come in.” Brett smirks and actually giggles at himself and he doesn’t need to see Aleks to know that his boyfriend is probably rolling his eyes.

“You are so lucky that I want you to actually come in me as quickly as possible.” Aleks says as he pulls away from Brett to press his hands against the wall perpendicular to them, swaying his hips side to side. “C’mon, waiting with open arms and legs here.”

“I have a better idea.” Brett offers as he undoes his jeans, pushing his boxers down enough so his hard cock could spring free from their confines. “Might kinda defeat the purpose of this being quick but I don’t think you’d be opposed.”

“Ooh,” Aleks turns his head to Brett with a grin, waggling his eyebrows, “are we gonna make love in the stairwell? I love how you always keep things exciting.”

Brett snorts and shakes his head as he walks up to Aleks, grabbing his shoulders to make him stand upright again. “I love you too much to make love to you at a PAX. No uh… I was thinking…”

“You think?” Aleks groans inwardly and rubs at the back of his head when Brett gently smacks it. “Ow, alright, what is it?”

“I got these strong arms, right? Like, really strong.”

“Remember you using those strong arms the second time we fucked.”

“Yeah, you really liked that, huh? How did I fuck you again?”

Aleks looks up at the ceiling in thought as he presses himself back against Brett’s body, purposefully grinding his ass against his cock. “You picked me up from the bed and fucked me against the wall. You didn’t even drop me, dude, it was fucking hot.”

“So we should do it again.” Brett suggests as he grabs the side of Aleks’ jeans to pull them down. “What do you think?”

“Fuck yeah, dude!” Aleks turns to face Brett and pulls down his jeans and boxers all the way with haste, almost falling over with the quickness. “Pick me the fuck up and fuck me the fuck up!”

The absurd hilarity of Aleks' words is lost on Brett as Aleks stumbles dangerously by the staircase and the anxiety pounding through him as he watches soon disappears when his boyfriend makes it back to the wall. Anytime Aleks likes to fuck around with life like that, even unintentionally, it makes Brett think about putting him on a leash just so he doesn't wander far and hurt himself. 

_Maybe next time._

“Please don’t hurt yourself, I’d rather be fucking you here instead of taking you to the hospital.” Brett says while he watches Aleks step out of his jeans and boxers, his varsity jacket quick to join that pile.

“I have a super hot, super strong dude about to fuck me against a wall, Brett, I’m desperate.” Aleks tells him as he tosses his cap to the pile, hunching down to grab the lube from inside his jacket pocket to hand to Brett.

“Is that so?” Brett asks as he pops the cap open to drizzle the substance along his hardness. “Wanna tell me about this dude?”

Aleks leans against the back of the wall, his gaze dipping down to Brett’s hand as it jerks his own dick. A hot breath parts open his lips and his own hands fiddle with the hem of his t-shirt as his eyes darken with lust. “He’s big. Real big. He’s got this real nice beard and sometimes he eats me out and I go fucking crazy anytime it rubs against my ass, like, real fucking crazy.”

“You do, huh?” Brett hums in thought as he grabs Aleks’ hips, taking a deep breath as the anticipation hits him full force when Aleks wraps his arms closely around his neck. “Go on, I like the sound of him so far.”

“I love his mouth,” Aleks continues, his voice lowering to a sultry whisper that ghosts over Brett’s mouth, “and I could kiss him all day. He’s real good at sucking dick too, even better than me.”

This is when Aleks jumps into the air and Brett catches him at the perfect moment to hold him up effortlessly - arms under the back of Aleks’ knees with his legs hanging over his arms, and Brett’s hands grasping tightly at Aleks’ upper thighs. He lines himself up with Aleks’ entrance and watches Aleks’ facial features widen with pleasure as he pushes through the rim, moans pushing past his own lips that only graduate in volume until he’s settled completely inside, in which the moan eases into a long sigh, and not once does he tear his gaze away from the familiar, but beautiful sight in front of him.

 

Aleks’ eyes have fallen shut and his lips are parted open, like a breath has been pushed out of it, and the slightest bit are teeth are showing. He grits his teeth together before he purses his lips out in a long moan, curling his toes tightly inward and digging his nails into his own arms, still wrapped around Brett’s neck, for purchase. The slight sting is enough to bring Aleks out of his haze to look down into Brett’s eyes, both pairs of dark browns burning hotly into each other.

“Does he have a dick like mine?” Brett whispers as he rises Aleks’ body all the way to the tip of his cock before slamming back in, basking in the cry he pushes out of Aleks. “Is it as good as daddy’s?”

“Oh god, no,” Aleks whines and shakes his head, “nobody fucks me like you do. You’re the best - god, you’re such a good daddy, always fucking me so good with that big cock.” He moans and allows his eyes to flutter back shut when Brett begins to thrust in and out of him at a steady pace.

“And you’re daddy’s favorite slut, letting him fuck you in public, where anyone can see.” He mumbles before kissing Aleks’ chin. He then hides his face against Aleks’ neck, grazing his teeth along the skin, downwards to his collarbone before he sinks them in to leave a hickey of his own. Aleks isn’t the only one allowed to have his fun with Brett!

Aleks squints his eyes open to look up and down the adjacent stairwells, making sure the coast is clear… and doing it one more time, before he looks down to watch Brett suck his neck. “You know what would be the best birthday gift for me?” He asks. “Showing everybody how much of a slut I can be for you.”

He makes the mark soon after Aleks’ comment and lets go with a delighted chuckle. “Ooh, really?” Brett asks. “You sure about that? They won’t even see you as Aleks anymore, they’ll just see you as Brett’s dirty little slut. You really want that?”

“Yeah.” Aleks nods, eyes flickering down to Brett’s lips. “More than anything.”

Before Brett can talk back, he’s cut off by various other voices and both of their heads snap all over to face the source until they finally figure it out - just a few stairwells down from them. The adrenaline and anxiety mixes together into a thrilling concoction that spills over Brett’s whole body, most effective in his brain, and it quells any possible fears they might have in being caught, which is a huge motivator in what Brett asks Aleks next.

“You sure you want that?” Brett asks, raising a challenging eyebrow as well as flashing a smirk. “This is your chance…”

“You serious, dude?” Aleks whispers, looking towards the source of the voices again.

“Why aren’t we taking the escalators?” One of the voices asks.

“There’s too many people,” whines the other, “it’s better here.”

“What if there’s like… a dead body in this stairwell?” The original voice asks, clear worry tinging their tone.

“It’s fine, let’s go! We just need to go up a few flights and we’re golden.”

Brett kisses the corner of Aleks’ lip to get his attention. “I know a way to ward them off, trust me.”

“How sure are you?”

“Has your trust in me ever led us astray?”

“Well, no, but-”

“Shh, all you gotta do is be yourself and let me do the work.” Brett advises as he proceeds to rise Aleks back up to the tip of his cock.

“What do you mean by-” Aleks cuts himself off with his own loud cry when Brett suddenly begins to slam into him with hard thrusts, hitching himself higher on Brett’s body in an attempt to press their bodies closer.

“You like that?” Brett asks. “Like it when daddy fucks you hard like this, baby, huh?”

“Oh god, _yes,_ I like it so fucking much.” Aleks growls out loudly through gritted teeth, moving one hand to hold onto the back of Brett’s head, threading his fingers through his hair. “C’mon, give it to me harder, you’re fucking holding back.”

“You want it _harder?”_

“Fuck the fucking _fuck_  out of me,” he demands, “don’t stop until I come.”

“Well anything my baby boy wants, he gets.” Brett concedes to Aleks’ requests and gives it all to him like he wants, fucking into him with ruthless abandonment, with all the speed and force he can muster. He lets out noises that are in between moans and pants as the pleasure inside him intensifies, his body heating up all over. He drops his face into Aleks’ chest and watches himself enter and exit Aleks’ hole quickly, noting how _perfect_  his cock fits with his ass.

“Oh my goooood, _fuck me,_ just like that!” Aleks moans. “Don’t stop fucking me, please don’t, oh god, _please don’t,_ daddy, please!”

“You know what’s worse than finding a dead body in the stairwell?” The other unfamiliar voice asks.

“Ahh, what’s that? I think I know.”

“People fucking in the stairwell. Let’s just take the escalator.”

Their footsteps don’t even register in Brett and Aleks’ minds. These strangers most likely could’ve caught them fucking and the two of them wouldn’t even know it until they said something about it, with how lost their minds are in each other, fucking each other, making each other feel good, and the most important of all, becoming _one_ with each other. Even in their fucks that are the most opposite of making love, such as these quickies in the stairwells of conventions, there _is_  the slightest hint of romance there, and you can find it in the way they cling to each other and ask for more, so much _more_  even though they have as much as they possibly can from each other.

 

Brett growls and groans as his thrusts and general bravado take on a raw, animalistic nature that borders on a predatorial edge and Aleks succumbs to that nature quickly as he becomes Brett’s sweet, sweet prey. Brett huffs and begins to kiss up Aleks’ chest, up his neck, and then he licks right up the middle of Aleks’ lips before he unceremoniously pushes his tongue inside Aleks’ mouth to claim it and Aleks’ holds back his own tongue, allowing Brett to dominate his mouth to take what he wants.

The stairwell, amazingly enough, has wonderful acoustics and even the relatively quiet sounds of flesh smacking against flesh, lips pressing against lips, echo loudly throughout these corridors. High chances are, those two strangers weren’t the only people who heard _something_  going on here but who’s going to be able to tell that it’s Aleks and Brett specifically, right?

Aleks claws his hands into the back of Brett’s shirt, wringing the material in his hands as he breaks away with a gasp from Brett’s forceful mouth to press their foreheads together, their hot breaths mixing with each others. “I’m so close, daddy.” He whispers. “Are you close like me? You gonna come hard in me?” He asks as he searches Brett’s eyes for that affirmation, running his teeth along his bottom lip.

“I always do, don’t I?” Brett briefly raises his eyebrows before he looks into Aleks’ eyes. “God, you’re so fucking hot, Aleks.”

“How hot am I?”

“The fucking hottest and you know it, baby, you know you’re fucking hot.” Brett steals a kiss from Aleks’ lips with a groan and the hands he has on Aleks’ thighs move to grab his asscheeks. “If everybody saw you like this, they’d think so too.”

“If they heard me like this, they would.” Aleks breathes out a chuckle and wets his dry lips, eyes falling shut as the all the pleasure congregates in his stomach before it slowly begins to spread. “Jesus, I’m about to fucking… keep fucking me, just a few more, Brett, please.”

“Just moan my name,” Brett requests, “one more time, do it the sexiest way you can.”

“Oh, _Brett,”_ Aleks moans loudly, “Brett, _fuck me,_ Brett, please, I’m almost there, I’m… oh god, _Brett.”_ He shoots forward to capture Brett’s mouth in a hard kiss and Brett moans into it, allowing Aleks to shove his tongue into his mouth as he works through his own orgasm, now quickly tearing through his entire body.

The ecstasy surges through Aleks’ veins and it surges through Brett’s as his clenched ass serves almost like a deliciously hot vicegrip that milks his hard cock for all its worth. The more and more pleasure Brett feels, the more rugged his thrusts become as they follow an uneven rhythm that’ll yield him the most possible pleasure and with one thrusts, two thrusts, he spills a thick, white load that paints Aleks’ inner walls.

He presses in hard with his mouth to Aleks’ before he slowly, softly lets go, but not before leaving one more peck to those pretty lips. In this position and place, he unfortunately doesn’t have the joys of staying inside Aleks so he has to lift Aleks off his cock and from the sigh Aleks gives, Brett can tell that he’s not a big fan of it either but he should know that Brett has methods for dealing with this.

 

“Not done with you yet.” Brett tells him as he grabs Aleks’ hips, quickly turning him to push him against the wall before he drops to his knees.

Aleks opens his mouth to ask Brett what he’s about to do but then Brett’s tongue is inside his hole and a loud cry elicits from his mouth instead. He can’t even find the energy now to form words and he just presses his face into the cool wall, hoping the temperature of it will be enough to squander this heavy heat still contained within him.

Brett’s tongue wriggles back and forth against those overly sensitive walls and it swirls inside him, all the way back out to swirl around the rim. He sucks at Aleks’ hole for a few moments before he licks up Aleks’ crack and then he kisses over to one of his asscheeks to bite down at it. He spanks the other and groans at the whimper Aleks lets out and when he kisses back to Aleks’ hole, he can taste his own come leaking out but he’s pretty used to the taste of it by now. Real men should be able to lick up their own come, right?

He laps up a good amount of come with his tongue and then he stands back up, grabbing Aleks’ shoulders to force Aleks his way again and then he shoves their mouths back onto each other. He frames Aleks’ face with his hands and invades his mouth with his tongue to feed his come into his mouth, something he knows is dirty as all hell but fuck, that’s what makes it so fucking _hot_  and thankfully, Aleks agrees with him. He even moans at the taste of it before he willingly swallows it down. His hands curl into Brett’s shirt to pull him close and they share in a completely normal kiss after that before they finally pull away.

Brett rolls his lips back and forth before he lets go with a smack, glancing down to Aleks’ lips. “So, uh… ready to go back out there? Mingle with fans?”

“After this?” Aleks asks with raised eyebrows. “I have to talk to fans after _this?”_

“Shut up, you started this.” Brett chuckles and rolls his eyes, quickly pulling up his pants. “Unless this is your way of saying you want another round…” He looks up to Aleks and sees the suggestive look on his face and he can’t help but laugh and shake his head. _“No,_ we can’t go at it again, they’re probably already wondering where we are after we told them on Twitter that we’d be roaming the floor.”

Aleks’ shoulders slump as he walks the few steps to his pile of clothes, pulling his boxers back up his legs. “It’s my birthday, I should get two quickies.”

“That defeats the whole purpose of a quickie, that’s just regular sex at that point.”

“This was _far_  from regular.” Aleks points out with a small grin after he pulls on his jeans. “Wall sex? In public? Bro, that’s _hot.”_

“Yeah, I’m just now remembering that it was in public and I actually hope nobody heard us.” Brett says as he picks up Aleks’ hat to hand over to him. “Though I doubt it.”

“Hey, remember when you used to be professional and then you started fucking me?”

“Hey, remember when we first started fucking and you were all about being a power bottom but now you’re this gigantic slut for me?” Brett whines when Aleks swats his shoulder and he gently rubs at the spot.

“I’m still a power bottom,” Aleks says as he walks down the stairs, Brett following after, “and I just gave you the power to dominate me.”

“Yup, you’re a power bottom,” Brett says in monotone. “You’re always right, babe.”

“Damn right.” Aleks smiles proudly and looks over to Brett as he turns the doorknob to open the door… but it stays shut. He furrows his eyebrows and looks back to the door, giving it another tug. “Hey, this isn’t opening. You do it.”

Brett snorts. “Power bottom, huh?” He asks as he grabs the doorknob, giving it an easy tug… but alas, it stays shut. “Oh. That’s weird. It worked before.”

“Dude, are we fucking stuck in a stairwell?”

“Hey, we have an actual excuse to tell people now when they ask us where we were. We wouldn’t _technically_  be lying about being stuck in a stairwell.”

“More like… more like _sex_  in a stairwell. Hahaha! … Brett? Hey, don’t just go down without me!” Aleks exclaims as he quickly catches up with Brett to go down the stairs with him.

 

It takes Aleks and Brett awhile to find an unlocked door in this stairwell, though all of them were unlocked - it just so happens that the door they opened was the only door they pushed out of all of them. In the midst of all their door hunting, Aleks drafts a tweet for later:

 

_“Thanks for all the birthday wishes. It was cool seeing some of you at PAX this year. If_

_you missed @HungryHundar and I on the show floor, it’s because we accidentally locked_

_ourselves in a stairwell near the escalators. See you next year”_

 


End file.
